


Quídam

by Hessefan



Category: Saihôshi
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M, Redemption
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin dudas necesitaba de cien enfrentamientos para lograr reaccionar con la fría impasibilidad de sus compañeros a la hora de atravesar con la hoja de la espada el cuerpo de un hombre. Dar muerte, no era algo ligero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quídam

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: basado en las segunda parte, Redemption, capítulo 11. Terrible y necesario (?) ooc en Shen.  
> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece salvo las humildes palabras de este fic. Saihôshi es de estudio Kôsen.  
> Gracias a Chisheccid por haber leído este fic antes de su publicación y darme su sincera opinión ^^.

La primera noche había sido la peor. Acabó por dormir en un reducido espacio, sintiendo como el frío se colaba por cada rendija de la lona que el viento levantaba. Cuando le tocó su turno de vigía, lo agradeció, porque dormir en esas circunstancias era un imposible.

Por lo menos, mientras hacía la guardia, podía dormitar sentado, y así fue hasta que Shen lo despertó de malos modos, regañándole por quedarse dormido cuando se suponía que tenía que estar alerta.

El chico se removió, asustado, en el sitio, como si esperase un ataque proveniente de todos los flancos, pero sólo vio el rostro ceñudo de Shen.

Era un hombre tan curioso para él, por empezar era un _hombre_ , sin dejar de lado la fortaleza que poseía. En sus ojos podía ver con una claridad abrumadora esa confianza ciega que se tienen todos los guerreros que han atravesado por cruentas batallas.

Tan diferente a lo que Shen y todos veían en sus ojos. Vasilys lo sabía, le faltaban años de entrenamiento para ser una cuarta parte de valioso como lo eran ellos, y no porque le faltase destreza, que sí le faltaba, pasaba más por el hecho de que la inexperiencia en el campo de batalla le sembraba mil dudas, y nacía en él un temor inevitable.

Sin dudas necesitaba de cien enfrentamientos para lograr reaccionar con la fría impasibilidad de sus compañeros a la hora de atravesar con la hoja de la espada el cuerpo de un hombre.

Dar muerte, no era algo ligero. Si bien en el fulgor de la batalla uno no se detiene a pensar en ello y prima, siempre, el instinto de supervivencia, el recuerdo y la sensación de euforia y animadversión al matar por primera vez, siempre queda en la consciencia de todo guerrero.

Por más que en sus manos hubiera corrido la sangre de miles de hombres, nunca ninguno de ellos, olvida al primero.

Es como el primer amor, el primer amante que se tiene entre las piernas. Su olor, la textura de la piel, el tacto, son sensaciones, perduran con el tiempo. Vagamente, pero invariablemente están.

Shen era un tipo curioso para Vasilys; lo admiraba, pero no sabía si lo hacía más que al resto, y si lo admiraba por ese carácter que parecía no temerle siquiera al mismísimo Líder. Un hombre que para él valía el respeto que ni un millón de soldados de élite merecía.

Pero el miedo y el respeto son dos cosas muy distintas, Vasilys no encontraba la diferencia. Con Nieve por momentos lo tenía claro: admiraba su fortaleza, la leyenda en la que se había convertido.

Con Shen a veces descubría que era simplemente miedo, de ese miedo primitivo que activaba todos los sentidos, como el de una presa siendo acosada por su mayor depredador, el cual en cualquier momento puede y sabe dar el zarpazo.

Un miedo que le indicaba tomar distancia, estar atento a él. Muy atento.

— ¿Qué miras? —Gruñó Shen, mal humorado. —Ve a la tienda.

El chico pareció volver en sí del trance. Cierto, no tenía sentido mantenerse despierto si le tocaba a Shen hacer la guardia, en especial teniendo la tienda para sí solo.

Shen terció la boca en una sonrisa altanera cuando lo vio marcharse de espalda… Sabía que el chico le tenía miedo. El miedo era algo que él olía con facilidad, era un sentimiento que le encantaba provocar en sus enemigos.

Pero así como sabía que Vasilys le temía lo suficiente como para no reclamar el espacio que le correspondía en la tienda, tenía agallas en el campo de batalla cuando la situación lo requería. Sólo necesitaba que algo lo arrastrase a sacar ese espíritu nato de guardián que llevaba dentro.

A Shen se le ocurrió una idea, demasiado escandalosa y divertida. Si despertaba a Nieve con semejante ajetreo, luego tendría que dar explicaciones, pero sabía en su interior que Nieve no le reprocharía el instruir un poco al crío, que al fin y al cabo le faltaba y no le vendría nada mal.

En la tienda, Vasilys intentó dormir, pero no pudo cerrar los ojos, y justamente ese sentido de alerta le permitió ver a Shen acercándose hacia él. Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, demasiado rápido para el joven.

El Guardián lo tomó de los tobillos y lo arrastró fuera, lo suficientemente lejos para no despertar a nadie; admiraba que el crío no hubiera roto en llanto o en patéticos gritos; notaba que se reprimía, quizás por tonto orgullo.

Sin mediar palabra tomó uno de los alfanjes y se lo arrojó a los pies. Vasilys no era idiota, entendía de una manera instintiva que tenía que tomar esa arma porque sería su salvación. Se puso de pie y guardó distancia, no sintiéndose menos perplejo de tan extraña actitud en su compañero de ruta.

Shen arremetió hacia él, y de nuevo el instinto había logrado que Vasilys consiguiese parar tan envalentonada estocada. Vio en los ojos del mayor una férrea decisión.

La luna iluminaba parcamente sus facciones, haciéndole lucir más aterrador de lo que en verdad era.

—Pelea en serio, o morirás.

Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron; se lo había susurrado con calma, pero transmitiendo seguridad en cada palabra. Era un hecho: Shen no dudaría en darle un golpe mortal si le daba oportunidad.

Fueron pocos minutos, quizás no más de uno, pero suficiente para que Vasilys comprendiese que no era rival para Shen. La espada del joven aprendiz chocaba con torpeza, mientras daba pasos en falso debido a la turbación del momento.

Shen también lo notó, si bien era cierto que a Vasilys le faltaba técnica, volvía a decirse que el chico tenía agallas, lo había demostrado más de una vez; una seguridad propia de todo guardián.

Shen tuvo miles de aberturas por las cuales pudo contraatacar para matarlo, pero no quería tener que dar explicaciones de una injustificada matanza, así que le hizo caer al suelo y se arrojó sobre él arrimándole el filo lo suficiente para que Vasilys lanzase un quejido de derrota y temor.

— ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo?

Vasilys parpadeó estupefacto por la pregunta, notando como el guerrero aflojaba cada vez más hasta terminar de ejercer esa presión mortal contra su cuerpo. Shen se puso de pie, esperando por una respuesta que no llegó.

—Te pregunté que por qué me tienes miedo.

—¿No es lógico, acaso? —Después de todo era un ejecutor.

Shen lanzó una risilla irónica. No quiso preguntar más, pero la respuesta no le había dejado satisfecho; porque podía tenerle miedo a él, pero no a Sastre a quien había enfrentado, e incluso al mismo Nieve. Shen también sabía que se trataba de respeto en ese caso, más que de temor.

—No soy tan desalmado como aparento, tengo códigos —aseguró, sin necesidad de hacerlo, sentándose frente al fuego. —Ahora vete a dormir.

Vasilys, aún conmocionado por el ejercicio físico y la presión del momento, arqueó las cejas.

—¿Cómo dormir sabiendo que tu puedes venir en cualquier momento a sacarme a empellones para intentar matarme?

Shen lanzó una sonora carcajada. El crío tenía razón. Le agradaba la sinceridad con la que le había tratado, después de todo Vasilys tenía su orgullo, pero no se atrevió a negar la verdad: que le temía.

—Si crees que tu enemigo es más fuerte que tú, si dudas y retrocedes dejándote dominar por ese miedo… es muy probable que termines muerto antes de que lleguemos —Habló con calma, casi con naturalidad, como si hablase con el crío lo suficiente como para tener esa camaradería.—Y ni ganas tengo de andar cargando con un cadáver.

Vasilys hundió el rostro entre las piernas, algo avergonzado por tener que reconocer sus limitaciones.

—No tengo miedo —quiso sonar orgulloso, pero la afirmación nació con duda, demasiado floja.

Shen lo miró con resignación, suspirando escandalosamente.

—Que digas que no tienes miedo, deja por sentado que no tienes ni puta idea de lo que es matar a una persona, de lo que es tener que enfrentar a un ejército.

Era cierto que hasta ese momento, Vasilys había participado poco y nada de las grandes batallas. Shen comenzaba a fastidiarse de la presencia del muchacho, así que resumió lo que quería decirle en pocas y concisa palabras.

—Es natural sentir miedo. Todos lo sentimos.

Vasilys abrió grande los ojos, como si un secreto universal hubiera sido revelado.

—Nieve también —aclaró Shen al ver la pregunta implícita en esos ojos de un verde esmeralda—, pregúntale y te dirá. Claro que el miedo, es distinto. A veces es miedo a cometer un error en el campo de batalla y pagarlo caro, a veces es miedo a matar, a veces es miedo a fallar. Pero es miedo al fin.

Vasilys sintió el golpeteo de su corazón, emocionado por ver que incluso los guerreros más temibles tenían miedos. Lógico, no dejaban de ser humanos y de estar atados a esas emociones.

—Ahora vete de una condenada vez si no quieres que te mate de verdad... —Vio que el chico se ponía de pie, como si tuviera un resorte—que me has dado mil aberturas por donde darte, idiota —reprendió viéndolo marcharse dentro de la tienda—, debes practicar más.

Acaso, ¿eso era un arreglo? ¿Shen se encargaría a base de sustos de hacerlo un hombre? Vasilys reprimió la sonrisa, de cierta forma que alguno de esos guerreros reparase en él más de lo que hacían, lo llenaban de vanidad.

Él también podía ser útil y servir; sabía pelear.

Se quedó dormido, con imagines mentales en su cabeza, todas de Shen contraatacando furioso. ¿Había sido blando con él? ¿Había peleado en serio, con el fin de matarlo si no se defendía correctamente? ¿Había estado probando su fortaleza? No lo sabía, pero Vasilys había puesto todo de sí en esa pequeña contienda; pero sólo porque su instinto le decía que debía hacerlo si pretendía conservar su vida.

…

Cuando Shilo salió de la tienda con cara de turbación y de haber visto un fantasma, el Ejecutor lanzó una interna carcajada. No debía ser fácil dormir con el Espectro.

¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? ¿Lo habían juntado con una parva de pusilánimes?

Comprendía que su turno llegaba a su fin, y volvió a su tienda sin mediar palabras con la muchacha. Fue meter apenas el cuerpo que Vasilys elevó la cabeza, atento a la invasión; no relajó las facciones al ver que se trataba de Shen, al contrario.

—Tranquilo, vengo a dormir, no tengo ánimos para revolcarte por el pasto —Se tiró a un costado, notando que la manta que cubría al chico parecía no ser suficiente.

La temperatura a esa hora de la madrugada descendía unos cuatro o cinco grados más. No le interesaba ser atento, pero de cierta forma Vasilys despertaba en él una necesidad de sobreprotección; como el de un maestro a un pupilo, o el de un hermano mayor a un menor. Gruñó para sus adentros, el único hermano que tenía no servía ni para cumplir ese rol.

Como un acto reflejo, Vasilys se acurrucó más contra el lateral de la tienda, antes de que Shen le pidiera el sitio de malos modos, pero este no tenía en mente hacerlo.

Le hubiera gustado que el chico reclamase lo que le correspondía, como todo un hombre y aunque tuviera las de perder ante él.

—Ven —lo llamó, posando una de las frías manos sobre el brazo aún más helado de Vasilys.

El más joven no negó el ofrecimiento al entenderlo, de verdad hacia mucho frío y le agradaba sentir el olor a hombre que desprendía el cuerpo de Shen. Lo había sentido de inmediato, en cuanto asomó por la pequeña tienda; era ese aroma a diablo, a hombre, a sudor, a semen, a sangre ya seca y acumulada por el tiempo.

Era embriagador y al mismo tiempo reconfortante.

Vasilys se dejó cobijar en esos potentes brazos y una tímida sonrisa se fue esbozando en sus labios. Ahora, su instinto le decía que no debía tenerle miedo, que ese sujeto de apariencia y actitudes desalmadas, de ahora en más lo iba a ayudar.

Shen pensaba hacer un hombre de él, sólo que Vasilys no comprendía hasta qué punto. Pues un guerrero puede negar el amor, pero no la necesidad física, el instinto sexual.

Y Vasilys sabía muy bien de "instintos", podía sentir la dureza de Shen contra sus nalgas y la respiración pesada en su nuca.

— ¿Me cuidarás? —Lo preguntó en un murmullo, como si temiera quedar demasiado alfeñique, pero sin poder evitar que su esencia de niño saliera a la luz.

—Duerme —fue la respuesta de Shen. Cerró los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, sabiendo que en esas circunstancias sería imposible.

Lo entrenaría en secreto, mientras pudiese; con el fin de enseñarle a no tenerle miedo ni a los dioses mismos, y de paso, le instruiría también sobre los placeres de la carne, algo que como guerreros no tenían prohibido probar.

 **Fin**


End file.
